


La gioia più grande

by ImperialPair



Series: Convivenza [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La gioia più grandeFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: KagaMidoChallenge: p0rnfestPrompt: Kagami pensa che non ci sia altra gioia nella vita che cucinare per la persona amataFuture Fic, OOC





	La gioia più grande

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La gioia più grande  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: KagaMido  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: Kagami pensa che non ci sia altra gioia nella vita che cucinare per la persona amata  
> Future Fic, OOC

Fin dalle prime volte che era stato costretto a provvedere da se alla cucina, Kagami Taiga, aveva immaginato che sarebbe stata una vera gioia farlo per la persona amata.  
All’epoca già s’immaginava preparare deliziose pietanze per qualche ragazza ma i suoi piani non erano andati come previsto nonostante avesse concretizzato quello che poteva essere considerato il suo più grande sogno: cucinare per Midorima Shintarou alla fine era una delle più grandi felicità che esistessero al mondo.

******

Per Midorima fu alquanto impossibile non entrare in cucina, l’odore era così invitante che attirava la propria attenzione e nella sua mente si formava una domanda: “Che starà cucinando di buono?”  
Aveva sempre pensato che Taiga fosse abilissimo ai fornelli suscitando quasi un forte senso d’invidia: lui non sapeva nemmeno far bollire un uovo! Figuriamoci preparare interi pranzi quotidianamente come faceva il vecchio rivale con il quale da un paio di anni conviveva.  
Si sentiva fortunato Shintarou in quegli istanti, aveva trovato un ragazzo d’oro che lo viziava con i manicaretti più deliziosi di tutto il mondo.  
«Posso assaggiarlo?».  
Lo vedeva in quell’istante mescolare il contenuto del tegame da cui veniva la forte fragranza della deliziosa zuppa di fagioli e quasi avvertì un fremito al cuore: era il suo piatto preferito e Kagami glielo stava cucinando per l’ennesima volta.  
Quando gli porse il contenuto sull’enorme cucchiaio di legno, l’avvicinò alla bocca assaporando con gusto quella squisita prelibatezza.  
«È superba».  
Perché i suoi piatti dovevano essere sempre così sublimi? Poteva essere considerato il cuoco migliore di tutti i tempi: nemmeno lo chef più rinomato e stellato di tutto il Mondo avrebbe potuto eguagliare i livelli del suo “fidanzato”.  
Quella zuppa di fagioli era la migliore che avesse mai mangiato, meglio di quella che la mamma gli cucinava e quelle in scatola che tanto aveva amato in passato ormai gli sembrano solo una poltiglia insapore, talmente saporita fosse quella del suo Kagami.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che quella era stata la sua seconda scelta, ma l’espressione estasiata sul quel volto era talmente meravigliosa e decise di non dire che l’aveva cucinata perché al conbini non aveva trovato il curry.  
Era così bello il suo volto che fu difficile distogliere lo sguardo completamente rapito da quegli occhi verdi nascosti sotto quegli occhiali.  
Senza che riuscisse a rendere conto, Shintarou, l’abbracciò e la bocca in cui era ancora intriso il sapore della zuppa di fagioli si avvicinarono alle sue: come poteva resistere alla tentazione di non ricambiarlo?  
Kagami, mai avrebbe pensato che un giorno Midorima si sarebbe avvinghiato in quel modo alle sue labbra. Fino quell’istante era sempre stato lui a prendere l’iniziativa e a parte un episodio in cui l’aveva masturbato, non aveva mai davvero condotto il gioco e questo significava che ormai era completamente preso dal loro rapporto.  
Sentiva la mani di quel ragazzo sbottonargli il leggero calzone che indossava e lui rimaneva inerme di fronte alle provocanti avance.  
Avrebbe voluto tanto dirgli: “Midorima, sto cucinando!” ma nell’istante in cui avvertì la morbidezza di quelle labbra sull’ancora non eretto membro, Kagami ebbe un fremito violento che devastò completamente la sua mente.  
Non era in grado di tirarsi indietro, almeno non quando per la prima volta, Midorima, era pronto a praticargli sesso orale con quella bocca su cui era impresso ancora l’odore dei fagioli, gli inebriavano completamente la mente.  
Il mondo con cui aveva iniziato a risucchiarlo con un un’estrema passionalità e, Kagami, si ritrovò a gemere senza nemmeno rendersi conto: il piacere era talmente intenso da non essersi accorto che dalla pentola iniziò ad avvertirti un forte tanfo di bruciato, era completamente annegato nel beatitudine più devastante che avesse mai provato, ma lo scoprì solo quando raggiunse l’orgasmo.


End file.
